


Doctor Dr. Palmer

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ray takes over as the team's doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: After a mission, Ray takes his time patching up the rest of the team after a fight. Snart's his last patient, with the worst injury of the fight. He makes sure to take special care of the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @ruthc93 over on my tumblr (derrickhill)  
> Based off of the prompt:  
> "What, does that feel good?"  
> Thanks for reading!

The mission had gone off pretty well. They stopped the aberration after a well-expected fight, but that doesn’t mean the team was walking away without injuries. It was expected, given the nature of the mission. It wasn’t an undercover sort of situation, no. It was a extraction, which Leonard knew all too well, so he took the reigns.

He gathered his immediate team, composed of Mick, Sara, and Amaya. That selection was also expected, given _their_ specific set of skills. So he laid the groundwork, instructing Rip, Jax, and Martin to wait outside when they would need backup.

Nate and Ray were the two elected to stay back at the ship, after Leonard claimed their particular help wasn’t needed. It was a blow to both of them, since they were looking forward on venturing through the castle and being part of a _heist_ . But turns out Ray’s future tech would be more of a risk than an aid, and while a man who can turn into steel can be helpful in a lot of situations, Nate’s powers just weren’t needed.

So they sat on the ship obediently, with their backs propped up on the doorway of Rip’s office and their legs sprawled out in front of them. Nate procured some peanuts from the kitchen, and after feeding himself a few he would alternate and toss one in Ray’s direction to see if he could catch it with his mouth.

They continued on like this for awhile, up until Nate wasn’t as hungry and his peanuts were gone. Then they pressed on with conversation, at first starting serious and talking about their lives back in the present time. They talked about memories mostly, since neither favored talking about their careers at the time. Then they moved on to less-serious topics when they were running out of things to say. They’d take turns coming up with silly, ridiculous situations and the few choices they could make to deal with the situation.

That entertained them up until the team comes bustling through the hall and into the cortex, all looking a little worse for wear. Ray and Nate rise to their feet, quick to disperse their help as best they can.

Sara’s got her arm around Amaya’s waist, crutching one leg but Rip’s already helping the both of them find their seats. Mick even has a pinched expression as he rolls one arm back and forth, with a blossoming bruise on the edge of his jaw. Jax and Stein walk in soon after, both of the two looking exhausted but no injuries viewable to the eye. Leonard’s then following his team, the artifact they were after now in his hand. He smiles smugly as he walks in and hands it over to Rip, but even Ray can tell he hasn’t lifted his right arm since he walked in.

“Alright, team.” Rip starts as he looks amongst all their faces. “We did a great job tonight. Everyone who is hurt should take a visit to the medbay for their injuries.” He then swivels, turning to look at Ray over his shoulder. “Dr. Palmer, would you mind overseeing each scan done by Gideon? Just to make sure the team is handled.”

Ray nods in agreement, keeping his mouth tightly shut as he watches. Rip starts to suggest who goes first, based off of the exterior looks of each teammate. Sara’s first up, so Ray takes Amaya’s spot and lets her lean on him as they walk slowly to the medbay.

It’s a short process after that. Sara’s scanned, given a mild painkiller for the time being and told to keep her leg elevated. It’s not so severe that Gideon’s needed, and Ray does think it’s good for the team to continue healing without Gideon’s help all the time. That makes it less likely for them to grow dependent on Gideon’s technology.

Sara then leaves and Mick’s in next. Ray swivels up in the doctor’s chair, his eyes narrowed as he looks at the bruise on Mick’s face. He asks a few questions, but when he reaches out towards the bruise his hand is subsequently swatted away.

“I’m just here because the captains made me so let’s get this over with, Haircut. I’ve had bruises before.” Mick answers honestly, his tone showing just how disinterested he is.

Ray rolls his eyes but nods. “Alright. Take ibuprofen for the pain but if you start to feel dizzy, nauseous, or lightheaded I want you to come back to the medbay.”

Mick jumps off the bed with his eyes rolling as well, but gives Ray a curt nod. “Whatever you say, doc.” He says pertinently, although it has a biting ton of sarcasm that Ray’s grown used to. Then he’s past Ray and out the door in seconds, no doubt off to find a beer.

Ray grows silent as he rolls over to the side table with a few items placed on top. He was organized as he pulled out what he might need, such as bandages to clean anybody up, antiseptic, pain meds. A little more than the basics one would find in a first aid kit. He’s lost in his thoughts as he waits, and eventually starts to hum to himself.

He’s still moving things around when Snart enters from behind him, his expression set into the usual hard mask he always wears. He scans Ray’s back as he passes, only to step around and seat himself on top of the bed.

Ray looks up at the noise, finding Snart staring back. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t hear you come in.”

Snart doesn’t say anything in response, so Ray carries on.

“So what’s going on? Where’s your pain?” He pushes his feet onto the floor as so he can roll his chair to sit in front of Snart. At this position, he’s able to look up at the man, which Snart looks back unwaveringly.

“After a fight like that, I’ve got a bit of pain everywhere.” He shoots back smoothly.

With his lack of information, and dismissal for his pain, Ray’s current responsibility becomes a bit harder. So Ray doesn’t play around any longer. He juts his chin towards Snart’s right arm, eyes flickering down to the appendage and back to Leonard’s eyes.

“What about that arm?” Ray questions, his hand lifting from his lap to motion towards the immobile limb. “I haven’t seen you lift it since you got back.”

Leonard freezes at the accusation, his eyes trying hard not to give anything away. But then he purses his lips, looking over Ray’s shoulder begrudgingly. “I had something big thrown at me. Don’t know by who and don’t know who it was but it hit my right shoulder.”

Ray nods professionally as he stands to his feet. He motions towards Leonard with his head as he steps away to the sink. “Take off your jacket and shirt. I want to have a look.” He then turns the spigot on and soaps up his hands. As he rinses, he can see Leonard obey his orders.

Snart starts by shouldering off his jacket, and then placing It just beside him. Then, with a bit more hesitancy, he grabs the hem at the bottom of his shirt and lifts it up his torso slowly. He can tell Ray’s being respectful and keeping his eyes on washing his hands, but he’s not sure if it the anticipation is worse now that he’s waiting for Ray to look at him.

Ray finally finishes washing his hands, which only took a matter of seconds. Although the current position they’re both in, with the air growing tense, it felt like forever. He dries hs hand off on a nearby towel, and then turns his eyes up to Leonard with a schooled expression… but it’s heard to maintain.

Leonard’s now dressed down in only his black pants and boots, revealing his torso for Ray’s eyes. He’s got smooth skin, with the exception of a few scars here and there. There’s a question Ray wants to ask about each one, but he knows Leonard wouldn’t be as willing to answer, so he keeps his mouth shut. After a minute of his eyes on Leonard’s front, he forces his eyes up to Snart’s eyes instead. Ray will admit he might have been staring past the point of what can be considered acceptable, but then again he can also use the excuse of just doing his job.

Ray walks up to Leonard now, captivated by the way Leonard’s legs twitch as the move to give Ray room. He swallows steadily as he reaches out for Snart’s right wrist.

“I’m going to rotate your arm now.” He says lowly, glimpsing at Snart for approval.

He nods.

Ray’s gentle as he turns the wrist over so he can look at the inside of Leonard’s arm, but it’s hard to focus as Snart’s face continues to pinch together in pain.

“Sorry,” Ray breathes as he leans in closer. He doesn’t like the fact that he’s causing more pain for Leonard, but the other’s expression softens at Ray’s apology. Nonetheless, Ray doesn’t give Leonard any time to say anything else before continuing on. “Can you move your fingers for me?”

Snart obeys and is able to move each finger with slight difficulty.

Ray nods with a growing smile. He turns his head so he can look up at Snart, realizing now just how close they are. He feels his own eyes flutter for a moment as they betray him and fall towards Snart’s lips. He recovers quickly though, forcing his eyes back to Leonard’s and forcing his smile down. “Alright, I’m going to inspect the back now.” He manages, now stepping back from Snart for more space. Then Ray pads around the bed, taking in the expanse of Snart’s back.

He makes sure to keep his hands to himself for the time being, instead reaching around for one of Gideon’s scanners. Ray positions it just above Leonard’s shoulder, and frowns heavily at the blossoming bruise on his skin.

“Got yourself a nasty bruise already.” Ray comments as he presses a button and the scanning begins. Once it’s complete, he knows Gideon will give him the results as quick as possible.

Snart only answers with a hum, keeping his head purposefully forward. The scanning then goes off, leaving the room quieter than before. Ray moves the device out of the way, and stares off to the side as they wait for Gideon’s answer.

“Why do you do this?” Snart questions lowly. “Volunteer to play doctor? It can’t be fun.”

Ray huffs out a laugh at that, the corner of his mouth lifting up fondly. “Not exactly. But it makes he feel less useless.”

“Dr. Palmer, Mr. Snart’s results have been concluded. There are no broken bones, but a few muscles have been torn.” Gideon announces soon after, their voice clinical with the announcement.

“Thank you, Gideon.” Ray answers, now turning back towards Snart’s injury. He lifts his hands carefully, one landing just between Snart’s shoulder blades, and the other on Snart’s right bicep. The rest of the bruise is taking up the space in between.

The touch causes Snart to sit up a little straighter, but he still doesn’t say anything.

Ray’s focused now, his eyes narrowed as he studies the broken blood vessels in front of him. He takes his left hand and skates it over the bruise, which causes Snart to wince. Ray immediately takes his hand back and grimaces.

“We’ll have Gideon do some repairing since this would take awhile to heal. I’m going to administer some painkillers through a shot, that why they’ll reach your system faster.” Ray talks, now tilting his head to the other side as he still studies the bruise. “But after Gideon’s done I want to see you in a sling for at least a day to give your arm some rest.”

Snart nods slowly, swallowing at the fact that Ray’s hands still haven’t left his form. The touch is warm, and so inviting that Snart has to resist leaning into Ray. Even when Ray has to walk around him so they can face one another, his hand only glides across Snart’s back in a consoling manner. _Then_ he finally steps away as he goes to gather a syringe.

He’s back in seconds, regaining the place he held before, which is just between Snart’s legs. Snart has kept his wrist turned upward since it took too much work to move it otherwise. A tourniquet is wrapped around his arm, but he’s too busy paying attention to the way Ray’s fingers ghost across the skin on the inside of his arm, trying to find a vein.

“You’re going to feel a pinch.” Ray mumbles, and then the pinch comes. Warmth spreads through Leonard’s arm, but then the pain he feels from his back diminishes and he outwardly sighs in relief.

Ray’s grinning again as he sets the syringe aside. He’s got his hands on Snart’s shoulders and helps lower him fully onto the medical bed. “Gideon should be done within ten minutes. The pain meds will wear off soon after. Then you should feel a lot better and we can get you in that sling.”

“Whatever you say, pretty boy.” Snart mumbles in response, situating himself.

Ray’s guiding a few things over his right shoulder and soon a bright blue beam passes over the injured area. The repair is something he can barely feel, but there is a tingling sensation that makes him want to flex his fingers. He lets his eyes close, enjoying the mixture of silence and his painkillers.

But the time passes quickly and soon Ray’s putting the machine back off to the side. “Alright, Snart.” He starts as Leonard’s already moving to a sitting position. He moves to stand behind Snart again, inspecting the bruising. Except the bruising is now gone. Ray grins out of success. His hands reach out to touch the now healed area out of curiosity, gently setting his palm over top, but he earns a small moan from Snart instead.

Ray’s about to take his hand back when he realizes that the moan he heard was one out of pleasure, rather than pain. “What?” Ray finds himself asking. “Does that feel good?”

“Of course it does, Raymond.” Snart replies snappily, but after another press of Ray’s hand to the area, Snart grows quiet.

Ray’s gentle as he kneads the affected area, enjoying the way he’s left Snart speechless. After another minute of the massage, he finally steps back with a smirk of his own. When he walks around the bed, he finds Snart looking thoroughly put out, with his hands gripping the edge of the bed as if he was holding himself back.

“It appears that you’re all good to go.” Ray’s pulling out a sling as he talks, turning to wiggle his brows once at Snart. “But can’t forget the most important part.”

Snart’s lip curls up in distaste for the item, already pulling away as Ray tries to wrap it around him. “Is this really necessary?” He chides, but Ray’s already managed to get him trapped into the item. His hands wind around, tying a knot just behind Snart’s elbow.

Ray takes a step back once he’s gone, beaming adorably at Snart. “Give it a day’s rest. That’s all I’m asking for.” He then procures a bottle with a few pills within, handing it over. “Take on pill a day and it’ll help with the regeneration of your muscles.”

Snart hops off the bed carefully, making sure to keep his arm still as he goes. Mainly for Ray’s sake. He takes the bottle out of Ray’s hand with his free arm, turning it over in his hand to inspect the label. There’s a pause as he reads the short bout of information at the bottom. Once he’s done, he reaches to the side and grabs his jacket with that same hand, tucking it under his arm.

He shifts onto the other foot as he finally turns up towards Ray, a smirk hanging onto his lips. At this point the pain meds have certainly worn off, but Ray knows he must be exhausted. He’s about to ask Snart if he’ll need any other help when Snart beats him to the punch.

“You know, Raymond… somehow you always end up being the most helpful son of a bitch on this ship.” He admits as his eyes flash up to Ray’s. “I didn’t want you on the mission tonight because I knew people were going to walk away hurt.”

The confession draws Ray’s brows up to his hairline, his mouth quickly forming a silent question. He blinks a few times before giving Snart a bashful nod. “Thank you, Leonard.”

Leonard then leans forward, pressing their lips together chastely. There’s a firmness there, a strength behind Leonard’s lips to let Ray know just how important he is without having to actually say it. Ray returns the kiss presently, letting his hand lift up to the shoulder Leonard had injured just an hour before.

The pressure elicits another satisfied moan from Snart, which has him pulling away to look back up into Ray’s eyes. “You know, I could use a little bit more care.” He then tilts his head with as a smirk curls onto his lips, eyes suddenly alight with the meaning he has hidden behind his words.

Ray’s laughing whole heartedly at that, shaking his head with fondness as he leans down again to press their lips together again. “Is that Leonard Snart accepting care? I’m going to have to tell the team about this feat.”

Snart makes sure to throw the other items back onto the bed before turning fully towards Ray. His arm snakes around Ray’s waist, pulling him in close to press a kiss to his lips. “No one would believe you.”

Ray’s hand finds purchase at the junction of Snart’s neck and shoulder, tilting his head so their noses graze gently. He sighs dramatically at the statement but nods in agreement. “I’ll have to take it as a silent victory then.”

The two grin sweetly before leaning back in for another kiss.


End file.
